happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Miscellaneous Items
Miscellaneous is a category of special items. An item that doesn't fit into any other category of special items is placed into miscellaneous. Miscellaneous is the largest category of special items with fifteen selections, but many of the items available have multiple forms, such as the bottle, which has four variations. 'Blade Weapons' Main article: Blades The blade weapon was added as part of the V1.50 update on November 22, 2011. There are 11 different forms it can take on: a battle axe, a katana, a medieval sword, a meat cleaver knife, a cutlass, a fire axe, a machete, a spear, a spike, a javelin, and a sai. They work like singular spikes, but are very mobile, as well as being grabbable and easily jointed to npcs. 'Food Item' Main article: Food Items The food items were added October 28, 2011 as of V1.49. The food item includes 3 food types, a watermelon, a pumpkin, and a pineapple. These foods can be sucked up in Lawnmower Man's mower just like the NPC's and can be impaled by spikes. 'Chain' Main article: Chain The chain is a gray metallic object added in the 1.47 update, along with the arrow gun. The chain was designed so people wouldn't have to keep jointing objects together to make a group of ropes. The chain is very easily breakable when used to support high density objects, although chains in real life were designed to hold heavy things. 'Glass Panel' Main article: Glass panel The glass panel is a breakable object added to the editor on March 30th, 2011. It is a rectangular object, similar to the shape of the building blocks, but smaller. It has a somewhat low opacity, and can break into multiple shards when hit. The resistance to breaking can be set from 1 to 10, with 1 being the weakest and 10 being the strongest. The glass shards are capable of stabbing the same way spikes and harpoons do, but this can be turned off. The denser the glass is, the more likely it is to kill the player when their character is stabbed. 'Meteor' The meteor 'is a large circular item with brown coloring and craters. Its diameter can be adjusted from 200 to 600, with the height and width always being equal. The meteor is very dense and can crush many objects easily. 'Dinner Table Main article: Table and Chair The''' dinner table''' is a simple wooden table that breaks easily when something falls on top of it. The table has a similar design to the chair, which was designed based on the table. 'Chair' The''' chair''' is a simple wooden chair designed to complement the table. It breaks easily, and can seat a non-playable character. 'Bottle' Main article: Bottle Bottles are the smallest miscellaneous item. Bottles can be shattered very easily and burst into glass-like shards when broken, but unlike glass, these shards cannot stab the character. There are four types of bottles available, which appear to be a whisky bottle, a plain clear bottle, a wine bottle and a beer bottle. Bottles behave similarly to the bottle found in the Effective Shopper's cart, except that these bottles are fully breakable. 'Television' The television is based off of old-fashioned televisions, including knobs and dials, with a look similar to a microwave. Its screen can be broken when little force is exerted upon it, and the television can be broken into up to four pieces. The television cannot play a video, just like the boombox cannot play music. However, highly witted users tend to put their own animations on the TV as well as in Cinema Levels. 'Boombox' The boombox has a similar density to the television, but can only be broken into three pieces. Despite being a boombox, it cannot play music. 'Soccer ball' Main article: Soccer ball The soccer ball is a small, bouncy, ball-like object. It can be thrown easily by characters. Its design is based upon a traditional English 'football' (or soccer ball). 'Van' The''' van''' is a breakable front-facing minivan with a relatively high density. When broken, the van emits an explosion animation and sound which does not affect the player. The liscense plate reads IM A VAN ''(no apostrophe). 'Signs' ''Main article: Signs Signs are one of the fourteen miscellaneous items featured in Happy Wheels. There are thirteen different kinds of signs that tell the character when to slow down, stop, turn and various other warnings. Category:Level Editor Category:Happy Wheels Category:Levels Category:Hazards Category:Total Jerkface Category:Updates Category:Total Jerkface Category:Jim Bonacci Category:Jason Schymick Category:2010 Category:2011